peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park/Transcript
(The episode begins with Miss Rabbit driving her bus. The passengers on the bus are Candy Cat, Granddad Dog, Wendy Wolf, Zoe Zebra, Emily Elephant, Mummy Fox, Peppa Pig, Daddy Zebra, Freddy Fox, Pedro Pony, Danny Dog, Mummy Pony, Richard Rabbit, Rebecca Rabbit, Mummy Sheep, George Pig, Edmond Elephant, Daddy Pig, and Suzy Sheep.) Peppa: (reading the title card) Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park. (The kids on the bus are laughing.) Narrator: Today is Freddy Fox's birthday and all of the children are going on a big adventure. Peppa: Where are we going for your birthday, Freddy? Freddy: I don't know, but I can't wait to get there! (The bus goes through a gate. There is a sign on top of it of a dinosaur walking through a jungle.) Miss Rabbit: We're here! (Miss Rabbit stops the bus. The children giggle as they get off the bus. Grampy Rabbit is wearing a pith helmet.) Grampy Rabbit: Welcome to Grampy Rabbit's... DINOSAUR PARK! All (except for Grampy Rabbit): Oooooh! George: Dine-saw! Grrrr! (giggles) Narrator: George loves dinosaurs. Peppa: Are there really dinosaurs here? Grampy Rabbit: No. Just pretend ones. Peppa: Phew! Edmond: Real dinosaurs died out 65 million years ago. Narrator: Edmond knows all about dinosaurs. He is a clever clogs. Grampy Rabbit: But we've got better than real ''dinosaurs. We've got... singing dinosaurs! (Three animatronic dinosaurs rise out of a bush. One is a purple Brontosaurus. One is a blue Tyrannosaurus Rex. One is an orange Triceratops. They start singing in chipmunk voices.) Three Animatronic Dinosaurs: ♪We are the dinosaurs, the dinosaurs, the dinosaurs. We are the dinosaurs, listen to us roar.♪ ''ROAAAAR! (The three animatronic dinosaurs go back down into the bush. Everyone (except Grampy Rabbit) laughs.) Suzy: They're a bit small. Daddy Pig: Yes. Are dinosaurs meant to be big? Grampy Rabbit: Ah, yes. We do ''have a big dinosaur. A real whopper! Would you like to meet it? Kids: Yes, please! (Grampy Rabbit points to some dinosaur footprints.) Grampy Rabbit: These are its footprints. We just have to follow them. (follows the footprints) All (except for Grampy Rabbit): Ooooooh! (Everyone follows the dinosaur footprints.) Daddy Pig: These footprints look very real. Are you sure there's no living dinosaurs about, Grampy Rabbit? Grampy Rabbit: I'm quite sure, Daddy Pig. (Everyone comes to the footprints on some boulders. They hop on them.) Grampy Rabbit: Over the boulders, everyone! (The kids giggle as they hop on the boulders. Cuts to everyone walking over a bridge where more footprints are.) Grampy Rabbit: Across the bridge. Kids: (giggle) (Everyone goes into a yellow tunnel.) Grampy Rabbit: Through the cave! (The kids run into the tunnel giggling.) Rebecca: Oh. The footprints have stopped. Freddy: (points to green stairs) Look! There are some green steps! (Freddy runs on the green stairs. Everyone else follows him at the top.) Freddy: It's a big slide! (slides down) Whee! (Emily Elephant, Suzy Sheep, Candy Cat, Wendy Wolf, Rebecca Rabbit, Edmond Elephant, Rebecca Rabbit, Pedro Pony, Danny Dog, George Pig, and Zoe Zebra get to the top of the slide. They all slide down.) All Kids (except for Peppa Pig and Freddy Fox): Whee! (Mummy Cat, Daddy Zebra, Mummy Sheep, Daddy Elephant, Miss Rabbit, and Daddy Pig get to the top of the slide. They all slide down.) All Adults (except for Grampy Rabbit): Whoa! (Peppa gets to the top of the slide and slides down.) Peppa: Whee! (The green slide is a Brontosaurus. Grampy Rabbit gets on top of the slide.) Peppa Pig: Wow! It's a big dinosaur! Grampy Rabbit: Yes! It's my whopping, ginormous... DINOSAUR SLIDE!!!! (slides down the slide) AAAAAA-'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'''-AAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAHHH! (Grampy Rabbit lands down onto the ground.) Daddy Pig: That's some dinosaur! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 episode transcripts